


Obsession

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Is it that though?
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape
Series: Gellerus (Gellert Grindelwald/Severus Snape) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080521
Kudos: 8





	Obsession

Our tale begins in Gellert Grindelwald and Severus Snape's shared mansion. Gellert is about to bring up a rather sensitive subject.

Gellert asked, "What is with your obsession with that Potter boy?"

Severus sighed. "It's not an obsession, I'm looking out for him for both Lily and Dumbledore."

Gellert sneered, "Lily is dead, Severus and you told me that you weren't working for Dumbledore any more."

Severus muttered, "It's complicated."

Gellert said, "Well, what can you tell me then?"

Severus replied, "Not much, but I'm doing some good here by looking out for the boy despite how much I loathed his arrogant father."

Gellert smiled slightly. "True which is actually rather sweet come to think of if it."


End file.
